Zángano
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Siempre pensó que involucrarse con su hermano en ‘esos’ términos lograría hacer lo que ningún novio o novia había logrado por mucho insistir o berrinches hiciesen, y eso era doblegar a Itachi Uchiha; y tampoco era que Sasuke pusiese mucho de su esfuerzo


* * *

**Cláusula de propiedad intelectual:** Extendida. Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto erradicado en Japón.

**Advertencias:** AU (Universo Alterno), OOC justificado, Itachi-centric, incesto.

* * *

Zángano

Por: Gaa

* * *

Siempre pensó que involucrarse con su hermano en 'esos' términos lograría hacer lo que ningún novio o novia había logrado por mucho insistir o berrinches hiciesen, y eso era doblegar a Itachi Uchiha; y tampoco era que Sasuke pusiese mucho de su esfuerzo en hacerlo, después de todo su pequeño hermano era un zángano de tiempo completo, y con todas sus letras.

Si algo debían de criticarle Uchiha Itachi, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, era el absurdo hecho de querer consentir e idolatrar a su hermano con extensos mimos y ningún regaño a toda hora, y eso quería decir que Sasuke **siempre** conseguía lo que quería, fuese la cosa que fuese, y tampoco era que los bienes Uchihas estaban límitados.

Cuando sus padres fallecieron él se prometió que nunca más quería ver llorar a su Ototo, y era por eso —o quizás porque ya en esos tiempos había albergado un retorcido amor por su hermano— que siempre le consentía importándole poco lo 'inalcanzable' de su objetivo, o qué idea demencial se le viniera a la pequeña cabeza; y eso a la larga no le molestaba en lo absoluto, porque era allí donde se daba cuenta de la dependencia que Sasuke tenía por él aunque fuese para pedirle sus caprichos.

Una vez, cuando Sasuke tenía ocho años, quiso tener viviendo consigo a su amigo Naruto, los padres del chico —la nombrada familia Namikaze-Uzumaki— no estuvieron demasiado felices cuando un día Itachi tocó la puerta de su acogedor hogar para pedir que Naruto se quedara en su departamento por tiempo indefinido. Minato-san —el padre de Naruto— pegó un grito al cielo mientras que Kushina-san —la madre— se desmayo de la impresión que el mayor de los hermanos le había causado. Mientras tanto Naruto —extraordinariamente— quería marcharse con Itachi y Sasuke, y así fue, a pesar de las súplicas de los padres para que el menor no les dejara no lo hizo.

Fue así que después de ocho años el rubio 'amigo' de su hermano aún seguía en aquellas cuatro paredes, aunque visitaba a sus padres con frecuencia.

Luego de aquel capricho para nada razonable para un pequeño infante, Sasuke Uchiha quiso tener su propio parque de diversiones, una casa en la punta del Everest, una isla propia, quiso tener ciento un dálmatas como la película y una casa pintada en blanco y negro con manchas, quiso tener su propia serie ninja donde Naruto y él eran protagonistas, le pidió entre lágrimas —cosa que realmente detestaba Itachi— que convenciera a su compañero de curso a los doce años de ser su novio, un niño llamado Gaara y no le resultó tan difícil tampoco; más de una vez le pidió que lo dejará acampar solo en las praderas, a los trece quiso tener su propia moto y a esa misma edad descubrió las drogas y también las quiso probar.

Quiso tener una pandilla de matones, una mafia, un revolver, permiso para matar y cada una de aquellas cosas Itachi se la entregaba revolviendo sus cabellos y sonriéndole tenuemente y pidiéndole que fuera responsable —lo más responsable que podía ser un adolescente—.

No le sorprendió cuando su hermano le dijo que él **no** quería trabajar en la empresa, que quería ser un escritor, artista y músico reconocido, y lo dejó sin decirle nada más, solamente pidiéndole que sea lo que fuese que hiciese, siempre fuera el mejor y único.

Sí, Itachi era el pecador más grande al querer consentir a su hermano que ahora con dieciséis años pasaba echado en su pieza, o en su estudio de arte sin aportar nada a la casa, pero sólo con ver aquel rostro de paz él se sentía pagado y no le importaba.

Sasuke tenía a más de cinco sirvientes a su mandato, no hacía absolutamente nada, no iba al colegio —porque decía que no le enseñaba nada—, jugaba con Naruto todo el santo día _Wii, Xbox 360 ó Play Station 3_ sin importar lo que fuese, siempre dejaba tiradas las cosas porque decía que 'para eso sirve la servidumbre Itachi', le gustaba romper sus esculturas luego de hacerlas o sino dormía hasta que no le quedaran ganas, porque así Itachi lo había criado.

Las cosas para el Uchiha mayor no se pusieron mejor cuando le presentó a su hermano su pareja mujer, él le dijo que no quería que estuviese con ninguna chica así que sin dudarlo mucho terminó con su pareja de años, todo sea para complacer a su hermano. Pero tampoco le dijo algo cuando le presentó a su novio y él le dijo que **no** quería a ningún hombre en casa que no fuese Naruto, Itachi y él, por lo cual el mayor de los hermanos a sus veintiún años se quedó sin _media naranja._

Uchiha Itachi era conocedor de que el amor de su hermano rayaba el pecado y la indecencia, sobre todo cuando le colocó las cámaras en su habitación para 'vigilar las cosas que hacía con Naruto y Gaara' y cuanto chico o chica se cruzara por la cama. Itachi nunca le dijo que estar con más de una persona era _malo_, por lo cual Sasuke disfrutaba de su poligamia.

Hasta allí, en la vida de Itachi y Sasuke, todo iba bien hasta el día en que Sasuke entre lágrimas le recriminó que él no lo _amaba_ y en ése mismo instante Itachi quiso tirarse de la ventana más cercana para desmentirle aquella mentira. Le dijo entre sutiles palabras que él era su única persona especial, que daría su vida y fortuna sólo para que no llorara y fuera feliz, que sería capaz de compartirlo con medio mundo como lo hacía, pero que no llorará y Sasuke —ante aquella desgarradora declaración— le pidió la _prueba de amor_ a su hermano, e Itachi **nunca** le negaba algo a su pequeño y tonto hermano menor.

Fue por eso que pensó que su deseo más retorcido se cumpliría… pero lo único que no pensó es que a Sasuke le gustaba mandar, por eso cuando Uchiha Sasuke le dijo que él sería quien _diera_ amor Itachi no le dijo nada y sólo sonrió tenuemente y le revolvió sus cabellos como lo hacía desde niños: Sasuke obtendría cualquier cosa de él, sea lo que fuese.

Por eso aquel día Itachi Uchiha se doblego ante los caprichos de su zángano hermano, que no era zángano porque quisiera, sino porque él mismo lo había criado así.

Porque por mucho que las personas vieran aquello como la locura más estúpida de los extravagantes hermanos Uchiha, para Itachi solamente era que su querido _zángano _sólo lo veía a él como motor de búsqueda, lo que significaba que irremediablemente en su mundo sólo existía él e Itachi, nadie más.

* * *

Itachi ama a Sasuke"… realmente cuando escribrí _zángano_ pensé dos cosas: "Itachi está loco por Sasuke, y lo único que ve en todo su mundo es Sasuke". Es por eso que salió este fiction.

Últimamente me ha pasado mucho que escribo todo en inglés y luego tengo que traducirlo… no me gusta publicar mis escritos en inglés, no sé por qué, pero es realmente lamentable tener que decir "qué demonios puse aquí" y pones la ayuda de un traductor Online para ayudarte o le pides una persona que lo traduzca por ti…

A aquellas personas que les pasa con frecuencia deben saber lo jodidos que se sienten cuando se quedan pegados en un idioma xD.

—Gaa—

* * *


End file.
